aceptación
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: en esta historia veremos a una Michiru con temor a aceptarse así misma, y veremos el daño que las palabras pueden llegar a hacernos. Michiru pasara varias etapas que junto con Haruka superara descubriéndose a ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1.**Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de la gran mente de la señorita Naoko Takeuchi.

**2.**Esta historia no es escrita por mi los méritos son para la señorita **HARUKA-CHAN 212**, la cual me dio su autorización para traducirla y subirla, yo solo la traduje ya que no hay tantas historias como quisiera de la pareja Haruka y Michiru.

Titulo original: **" Acceptance "**

Autora: **HARUKA-CHAN 212**

**" Aceptación " **

**Capítulo 1 **

**Es un signo de una muerte interior rastrero Cuando ya no podemos alabar a la vida.**

**Eric Hoffer (1902 - 1983)**

* * *

Me encantó nada más la música que he realizado para ellos.

Sonreírles cortésmente después de cada actuación.

Pero nadie sabía el dolor que estaba sufriendo en el interior.

Yo estaba esperando algo que nadie podía darme.

Serían mucho más feliz si tuviera frío y solitaria durante mis viajes por el mundo.

He visitado muchos lugares diferentes, y he visto muchas cosas diferentes.

Incluso a la edad de 28 años he visto más cosas que la mayoría de las personas que ya han fallecido.

Todo, desde la ciudad de Nueva York de la Ópera de Sydney, y todos los pequeños pueblos en el medio.

Ni siquiera puedo salir de un avión sin ser acosada por los periodistas y cámaras de prensa.

Si tan sólo pudieran ver por mis máscaras y ver dentro de mi alma.

Si sólo fuera tan fácil...

**"Michiru... ¿qué es exactamente lo que estas comiendo?" **

Miré a mi manager Hiroshi, entonces mis ojos se desviaron hacia un lado como yo pensaba.

**"Sólo una ensalada de pollo y una botella de agua". **

**"Está bien... porque ese vestido no es el acondicionado. Deberías ver lo que comes antes de llegar a un espectáculo". **

Frunció el ceño y se frotó la cabeza.

**"No hay suficiente tiempo para dejarlo, tendrás que encontrar otro vestido para usar. ¡Date prisa!".**

Frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla.

**"Regresare en un momento". **

Hablé en voz baja en francés a la joven mujer que arreglaba mi cabello.

Odiaba cuando él hacia eso.

Yo no comí casi nada.

Está prácticamente llamándome gorda cada vez que me dice que vigile lo que como.

Tengo que ser gorda para que él diga eso.

Me detuve frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, una vez que estaba en el vestuario y frunci el ceño ante la imagen reflejada en él.

Era grasa.

Me pellizqué el poco de flacidez que estaba cerca de mi cintura.

Él tenía razón, debería ver lo que como.

**"Hiroshi dijo que había necesidad de un vestido nuevo...".**

Miré hacia él.

Mi francés es un poco oxidado, había sido casi un año desde que había estado en ese país.

Debe haber notado la mirada en blanco en mi cara y habló en Inglés, un idioma que sabía mucho mejor.

**"Hiroshi dijo... vestido nuevo ¿no?".**

Le sonreí a lo mucho que se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**"Sí. Por favor... siento molestarte de nuevo". **

Él simplemente se rió y divagaba algo incoherente.

**"Este... aquí. Pruebe, pruebe, pruebe". **

Levantó un vestido de seda negro simple, pero elegante.

absolutamente precioso; Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que la parte superior no tenia tirantes.

**"¿No te gusta?".**

Negué con la cabeza y lo puse de nuevo, sustituyéndolo rápidamente por uno azul bebe.

**"Mucho mejor". **

Fui detrás de la pantalla y me quitó el blanco para deslizarme rápidamente en el azul en su lugar.

encajo mejor que el otro, fue más flojo alrededor de mis caderas y no mostraba ninguna curva.

Fue casi un alivio instantáneo.

* * *

Con la última nota tocada me incline ante mi público aplaudiendo y di un paso atrás, lo que permite la cortina cerrarse en mi lugar.

No hice caso de mi estómago, ya que retumbó en la airada protesta de no tener alimentos cerca de 5 horas.

**"Maravilloso espectáculo Michiru trate de ver las últimas notas de la canción número 3, su mano temblaba un poco".**

Saqué cuidadosamente el pelo de las patillas blancas y sacudí la cabeza, permitiendo que fluya sobre mis hombros.

**"El avión está esperando, tenemos que volver a Tokio para mañana por la mañana Michiru Hay una nueva candidata para el puesto de pianista que Yamamoto quiere que conozcas a ver si te gusta". **

**"¿Si?".**

Fruncí el ceño.

Nunca he sido capaz de trabajar bien con las mujeres en el pasado.

No parecen entender eso.

La única razón por la que no puedo trabajar con ellas es porque termino enamorada de ellas.

Y son siempre rectas.

Tengo que ser el único músico gay en este planeta.

**"¿Puedo tener unos 10 minutos para mi en este momento, por favor? Hiroshi sabes que necesito relajarme después de un espectáculo antes de que pueda viajar. No puedo simplemente subirme a un avión e ir a la ciudad saltando como usted y su equipo lo hacen". **

**"Michiru... el Tiempo es dinero. Cuanto más tiempo pasemos aquí, más dinero estamos perdiendo. Sólo sal y entra en el coche, que ya hemos recogido tus cosas de tu habitación. Podrás relajarte cuando estemos en el **

**Avión".**

No sólo quería relajarme, quería dormir.

Sólo me habían permitido dormir por unas horas en los últimos días.

Gracias a Dios que tendría la próxima semana libre para practicar el nuevo material.

Estoy mucho más relajada cuando estoy a puertas cerradas practicando mi música.

De mala gana seguí a Hiroshi al coche y me subió en el asiento trasero para sentarse a mi lado.

**"Ese vestido se veía mucho mejor que el otro".**

Se desabrochó la chaqueta y me miró.

**"El otro era completamente apretado a tu cuerpo, que habría hecho enfermar a las personas". **

**"Necesito algo de comer... Hiroshi tengo hambre". **

Cerré los ojos mientras mi estómago gruñó de nuevo.

Esta vez fue seguida por una sensación de náuseas vacío.

**"No, Michiru. El hambre no es más que una sensación de la mente sobre la materia. Si tu piensas que tienes hambre, entonces se convertirá en hambre. Tu dijiste que comiste en el vuelo de aquí ¿solo fue... hace 6 horas? Vas a estar bien hasta que lleguemos en el vuelo de regreso. Tienes que empezar a cuidar tu peso Michiru. Nadie quiere una superestrella de la grasa. Sólo piensa en eso mientras te 'relajas' ".  
**

* * *

**Buenas primero que todo saludos esta es otra historia que también me gusto, sigo adaptándome a la pagina pido disculpas y que me tengan un poquito de paciencia. **

**Gracias ****M.A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**Las manos del poder suelen ser destructivas. **

**Las manos del amor son siempre creativas. **

**Sri Chinmoy**

* * *

Miró por la ventana cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.

Siempre se sentía bien estar en casa después de un largo viaje.

Hiroshi no me había permitido comer nada más que una pequeña bolsa de cacahuates salados.

Ya entonces se quejó de lo poco saludable que eran para mí.

Él preferiría que yo me muera de hambre.

No sé cómo puede estar bien con esto moralmente.

A veces me siento como que quiero saltar de la parte posterior de uno de estos aviones, sin paracaídas.

No quiero volver a mirar hacia atrás.

No siento nada más que vacío.

El vacío que probablemente nunca se llenara.

Hiroshi no parece entender que necesito una vida propia.

Todo lo que él ha estado haciendo es planear gira tras gira, viaje tras viaje.

A menudo había momentos en los que no estaba en casa durante meses.

**"Recuerda lo que hablamos Michiru".**

Lo miré mientras se levantaba de su asiento después que la luz del cinturón de seguridad se disparó.

Recordé nuestra conversación anterior y quería matarlo por lo que dijo.

Es un poco idiota... pero no tengo nada en su contra, Yamamoto dice que juega con un sueño. Pero, lamentablemente, no podía hacerle saber que yo era 'gay'.

No podía arriesgarme a perder mi contrato.

Me encanta la música demasiado como para ser dejada en casa todos los días por mi cuenta.

**"Te prometo que lo voy a recordar".**

Me tape la boca en un vano intento de ocultar mi bostezo.

No había podido dormir en el avión, al menos no tanto como yo quería.

Hiroshi no mantenía la boca cerrada...

**"¿Cómo puede alguien ser gay? Es que no lo entiendo".**

Él me miró antes de sacudirme suavemente el hombro.

**"Estoy hablando contigo".**

Gemí suavemente y lo mire, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

**"No lo sé".**

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a alejarme.

**"¿Qué piensas tu al respecto? ... Michiru… Michiru?". **

Sentí que mi hombro se empujó de nuevo.

**"Hiroshi, el hecho de que estés despierto no significa que yo lo este". **

**"Bueno, perdón por vivir, yo estoy tratando de hacer una buena conversación". **

Siempre toma las cosas tan a pecho.

Me duele cada vez que lo hace, porque entonces me siento muy mal por las cosas que le digo.

He aprendido en los últimos tres años, que es mejor para mí mantener la boca cerrada cuando se trate de él.

* * *

Ahogue otro bostezo mientras seguía a Hiroshi, salimos del ascensor a través de las puertas abiertas al final del pasillo.

Me estremecí cuando escuché la música de piano que venia de detrás de las puertas cerradas. Era realmente hermosa.

**"¿Es su manera de tocar?". **

**"No, es un CD". **

El Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta.

**"Sí, es ella. Me sorprende que estés prestando atención teniendo en cuenta la forma en que me trataste en el avión". **

Negué con la cabeza por lo que había dicho y entré en la habitación.

**"Pensé que habías dicho que era una pianista femenina". **

Eché la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando el cuadro masculino que se sentó frente a las teclas del piano.

Mis ojos se posaron en el cabello ondulado y rubio arena que estaba sentado con un rostro severo.

Me estremecí, tratando de ignorar el sonido de la música.

Vi cómo estaba vestido con un rico traje negro se veía realmente perfecto en el.

**"Yo soy una mujer". **

Se detuvo tan pronto cuando termino la última nota de su canción.

Me sonrojé fuertemente cuando ella se volvió hacia mí y se puso de pie.

Fácilmente se puso a 6 pulgadas más alta que yo.

Frunce el ceño ante mi error, yo no debí haber juzgado a alguien sólo con mirarlo.

**"Lo siento... no quise decir nada con eso".**

**"Está bien... ya me dijeron que odias el trabajo con las mujeres". **

Fruncí el ceño ante su tono.

Ya le habían advertido de mis experiencias pasadas.

**"También me dijeron que era porque eran todas homosexuales y que no le gustan los gays...". **

**"Nunca he dicho eso". **

Me volví a Yamamoto.

Una parte de mí quería abofetearlo.

**"¿Cómo te atreves a mentir sobre mí?". **

**"Bueno, yo pensé que ya que ella era una mujer y que la rechazarías, traté de hacerlo más fácil, se lo dije para que no la espantaras". **

Bajó la voz, sólo para asegurarse de que la rubia alta no lo oyera.

**"¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?". **

Me volví hacia ella.

**"¿Por qué le importa si me va a rechazar de todos modos?". **

La Vi fruncir el ceño, sólo la forma en que sus rasgos faciales se movieron hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

Me di cuenta de que era un poco más vieja que yo, pero que sólo quería decir más experiencia a la hora de sus actuaciones.

**"Yo podre ser mayor, pero todavía tengo buen oído".**

Tiré suavemente de su brazo, la llevó lejos de los dos halcones que eran mis gerentes.

**"Por favor, ignóralos. Les gusta atormentarme de esta manera, cada vez que realmente no les gusta alguien o sienten que alguien es una amenaza. Luego van a tratar por todos los modos posible conseguir que salgas". **

Me incline hacia ella, temblando cuando percibí el olor de su colonia.

**"Confía en mí... Vete mientras puedas, no quieres estar cerca de ellos".**

Ella frunció el ceño.

**"Haruka Tenoh". **

**"¿Eh...?". **

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando ella me miró.

**"Usted me preguntó por mi nombre... mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh".**

Ella era tan hermosa cuando sonreía.

Miré hacia abajo para ocultar mis mejillas sonrojadas, no podía dejarle ver que estaba nerviosa.

**"Sólo vete mientras puedas Sra. Tenoh... Confía en mí, si no lo hace es probable que te arrepientas". **

**"Usted no debe poner en peligro nuestras nuevas perspectivas Michiru. Especialmente con mentiras absurdas..."**

**¨Sra. Tenoh ¿podrías tocar algo de Michiru?". **

Miré a Hiroshi, que sólo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Odiaba cuando me hicieron ver como una tonta.

**"Me encantaría. Si me disculpan por favor". **

Pasó junto a mí y se sentó en el piano.

Me estremecí cuando quebró sus dedos.

Ese sonido siempre me envió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Me senté en el sillón y la miraba fijamente.

Si toca tan bien como se ve, entonces, definitivamente, conseguirá el trabajo.

Cerré los ojos para escuchar la melodía que resonó desde el piano.

Cada vez que sus dedos golpean las teclas me estremecía.

Tocaba sin problemas.

Nunca antes había escuchado una música tan maravillosa.

**"No me gusta...".**

Hiroshi frunció el ceño.

Yo sabía que si por él fuera me tendría solo para el.

Se la paso hablando de cómo mejorar en las notas que se perdieron, y hablando de lo mucho que odiaba los vuelos de larga duración.

**"Bueno, ya lo hice... y tengo entendido que mi opinión es lo que cuenta. Tengo una prueba para ella". **

Saqué un conjunto de partituras de mi bolso y me acerqué a la rubia.

**"¿puedes tocar a la vista?". **

**"Estoy un poco oxidada cuando se trata de eso, pero lo intentare". **

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, otra vez me estremecí.

Tenía los ojos más exquisitos que jamás había visto.

Me puse de pie junto al piano, esta vez mirándola.

No podían soportar la presión de ser observados, incluso por una sola persona.

Si no podían manejar ser observado por mí, la persona que va a estar tocando con ellos, entonces ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir siendo observado por miles a la vez?

Una vez más fue casi perfecto.

Sus dedos se movieron expertamente sobre cada una de las notas, sólo fallo sobre algunas de las estrofas más complicadas.

Sonreí y mire a Yamamoto.

**"Si ella está dispuesta, me gustaría que la contrates por favor".**

Puse mi mano sobre mi boca para reprimir otro bostezo, no funcionó bien.

**"Y si no te importa, me voy a ir a casa y dormiré un poco". **

**"Michiru, hay un montón de tiempo para dormir más tarde, te necesitamos aquí para la firma ya que eres el intérprete principal y además, ustedes dos tendrán que practicar antes de este sábado".**

Yamamoto miro a Haruka y luego a mí y frunció el ceño cuando vio mi expresión.

**"Pensé que iba a tener una semana de descanso, ¿qué diablos pasó con eso Yamamoto?". **

Le gruñí en respuesta.

**"Bueno, ¿qué mejor manera de darte la bienvenida a Japón que un evento de caridad? Y ahora, ya que la Sra. Tenoh se unirá a ti, ¿qué mejor manera de introducirla en el mundo como tu nuevo hombre co-estrella?". **

**"¿Hombre? ... No es tan malo que me confundan con un hombre sobre una base regular, pero que sepan que soy un 'hombre' no, yo no voy a ser presentada como el 'hombre'". **

Me sonrió mientras la miraba.

**"Te lo dije, que deberías haber salido cuando podías. Te han enganchado Sra. Tenoh, y ahora no tienen intención de dejarte ir". **

**"Usted no entiende Sra. Tenoh, si permitimos que todo el mundo sepa su verdadero género. Que hay una lesbiana trabajando con nuestra estrella se perdería una gran cantidad de fans". **

**"Los que ella perdería serían reemplazados fácilmente". **

Sonreí cuando vi la pelea que la rubia hacia atrás.

Parecía un ser de fuego.

**"Usted todavía tiene la oportunidad de salir de todo esto Sra. Tenoh".**

Vi que su rostro dibuja un espacio en blanco.

Probablemente ella estaba realmente pensando en ello.

**"Soy demasiado vieja para correr ya, y no puedo quedarme en casa todo el día sin hacer nada... Voy a firmar los papeles".**

* * *

**A veces tardare en actualizar depende de mi internet ya que del celular se me complica, así que abra días en los que actualice varios capítulos todo depende de mi internet.**

**M.A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia: Momoyo20, Persa Uchiha Tenoh y Aidan ross, aquí esta la continuación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**Las lágrimas se secarán, pero el corazón nunca. **

**Marguerite de Valois **

* * *

Mis manos temblaban cuando golpeé la última nota de la primera canción.

Yo estaba luchando contra el sueño.

Fue una batalla que sabía que si no me mantenía ocupada yo no sería capaz de ganar.

**"¿Está bien Sra. Kaioh... Sra. Kaioh?". **

Poco a poco miré a la rubia que estaba sentada en el piano junto a mí.

Yo asentí con la cabeza suavemente hacia ella.

**"¿Te gustaría tomar un breve descanso? ****Quiero tomar un café...". **

Puse mi violín abajo en mi caso cuando ella asintió.

"**Muchas gracias".**

Haruka asintió con la cabeza.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación sin decir nada más.

En cuanto llegué al final del pasillo casi me caigo.

Mi parpadeo era cada vez más lento, cuando llegué a la puerta de la sala de descanso.

Siempre supe que esa era la primera señal de que estaba agotada, cuando ni siquiera se podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras caminabas.

**"¿No deberías estar practicando Michiru?". **

Fruncí el ceño al oír el sonido de su voz.

**"Déjame en paz Hiroshi". **

**"¿Quieres fallar en tu primer día con tu nueva amiga lesbiana? Es necesario practicar para asegurarse de que ambas entienden la música de manera apropiada". **

**"Déjame en paz Hiroshi". **

**"Ni siquiera estás escuchándome ¿verdad?". **

Él tenía razón, había llegado al punto en el que simplemente ignoraba todo lo que él me decía.

**"Sabes, tu no tendrías nada de esto si no fuera por mí".**

Pasé junto a él para sentarme en una de las tumbonas de cuero que estaban contra la pared.

Él tenía razón,

Yo no tuviera nada de esto si no fuera por él.

Yo no tendría ninguno de los tormentos, el sufrimiento o el dolor que tengo ahora si no fuera por él.

No quería nada más que comprar un sándwich de la máquina expendedora, pero no con él mirándome.

Nunca me dejara en paz al respecto.

Bebí un sorbo de café y cerré los ojos.

**"Sra. Kaioh... Sra. Kaioh...".**

Me moví un poco cuando sentí un empujón contra mi hombro.

Debo de haberme dormido en la silla.

**"¿Hmm?". **

Moví mi cabeza hacia la voz, pero no abrí mis ojos.

**"Es posible que desee despertar Sra. Kaioh; has estado durmiendo durante una hora". **

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente.

¿Cómo pude haber dormido durante tanto tiempo?

**"Lo siento Sra. Tenoh...". **

**"por favor llámame Haruka". **

**"Sólo si me llamas Michiru". **

Yo sonreí y me pasé los dedos por el pelo un poco enmarañado.

Gemí suavemente cuando intenté mover mi cuello rígido.

Voy a tener que recordarlo para no caer dormida en las sillas de nuevo.

**"No se preocupe por quedarse dormida". **

Ella me sonrió, me sonrojé mientras mis ojos examinaron su rostro.

Estaba lleno de líneas de la risa, pero todavía hermoso no obstante.

**"Parecía que estaba quedándose dormida desde el momento en que entro en la oficina hace dos horas. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a dormir un poco? Podemos reunirnos aquí mañana por la mañana para practicar". **

Abrí la boca para aceptar, pero rápidamente la cerré con el gruñido de mi estómago.

Apoyé la mano en el estómago vacío y me levanté.

**"¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito".**

La miré de nuevo queriendo aceptar, pero luego pensé en lo que me decía Hiroshi.

**"No, no tengo hambre...". **

**"Eso me está diciendo lo contrario". **

Ella señaló a mi estómago.

**"Déjame comprarte una ensalada entonces, sé que tu estás probablemente mirando tu peso. Todo lo que las estrellas hacen es eso ¿no?". **

Ella se echó a reír y me forzó una sonrisa asentí con la cabeza.

**"Está bien, voy a dejar que me lleves a comer. Pero tú invitas Haruka. Nos encontraremos en la entrada de la plataforma del estacionamiento en 10 minutos tengo que conseguir algo de Hiroshi antes de irme". **

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

Yo sabía que no debería estar comiendo, yo no quería saber nada más de comer hasta que vomité.

Pero Hiroshi no dejaría que me olvide de él.

**"¿A dónde vas? Te dije que había que practicar". **

Él frunció el ceño cuando entré en la habitación para coger mi chaqueta.

**"Haruka va a comprar mi almuerzo". **

Frunció el ceño.

**"Nada más que una ensalada. No pedacitos de tocino, no frituras. ¿Me escuchas?". **

**"Soy una niña grande, capaz de comer lo que quiero Hiroshi. Mi madre murió hace 7 años, y nunca te he puesto como su reemplazo". **

**"No me hables así Michiru. ¿Deseas permanecer en la cima? Por supuesto que no, la única manera de mantenerse en la cima es controlando tú peso. Y ya que tu eres incapaz de hacerlo, necesitas una madre auto-nombrado para velar por ti". **

**"Así que prefieres que me mate de hambre a mí misma sólo para mantener a mis fans?". **

Cuando él no respondió agarre mi chaqueta y salí de la habitación, con las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

Él preferiría matarme de hambre para complacerlo y hacerlo feliz.

* * *

**Pobre Michi yo siendo ella ya hubiera botado al animal de Hiroshi.**

**Saludos M.A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**La cordura calma, pero la locura es más interesante.**

**John Russell**

* * *

**"Por favor... no dudes en pedir lo que quieras".**

Haruka me sonrió mientras tomaba su propio menú para hojear las páginas.

No quería nada más que pedir una hamburguesa con queso.

Yo sabía que no podía sin embargo.

Dudo que incluso fuera capaz de mantenerla.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que he tenido comida así.

**"Voy a querer una pequeña ensalada de chef". **

Cerré el menú, habiendo apenas mirado nada.

**"¿Estás segura de que es todo lo que quieres? Te dije que es mi regalo Michiru". **

Ella me miraba de nuevo.

Sólo sacudí la cabeza.

**"Sé que apenas te conozco, pero puedo sentir que algo está mal contigo".**

**"Estoy bien". **

Le mentí.

Tomé una respiración profunda y forcé mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.

Eran tan hermosos, al igual que dos océanos profundos de calma.

**"Quiero saber más acerca de ti Haruka". **

**"¿Qué te gustaría saber?". **

Ella puso su menú en la mesa, después de haber hecho obviamente su elección.

**"¿Cuántos años tienes?" **

Ella se sonrojo y sonrió.

**"No te conozco pero nunca se le pregunta a una mujer la edad que tiene". **

Ella amablemente me regañó.

**"Tengo 28 años". **

Expuse a ella mi edad, con la esperanza de aprender de ella a cambio.

**"37". **

Le sonreí.

Mucho más.

Siempre me han gustado las mujeres mayores.

Negué con la cabeza, a lo que estaba pensando, apenas la voy conociendo y ya me está gustando ella.

**"Sé que soy vieja".**

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa a mí antes de mirar al camarero que salió de su lado derecho.

Sus palabras parecieron fusionarse como ella le dio la orden.

Cuando me miró Yo hice lo mismo con mi propia orden.

**"Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?". **

**"¿Perdón?". **

Fue mi primera reacción a la defensiva.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar a Hiroshi darme lecciones sobre esto o aquello.

**"Me estaba preguntando, no te conozco muy bien todavía, pero te puedo decir cuando hay algo en la mente de una mujer".**

Yo no le respondí de inmediato.

Su rostro era tan bello como el sol por la ventana en cascada sobre sus características.

Me encontré admirando cada línea de su risa en las comisuras de sus labios.

Incluso tenia gris salpicado todo su pelo rubio dorado, sacudí mi cabeza de aquel pensamiento... eso sólo la hacía parecer más sofisticada.

**"Estoy bien". **

Finalmente encontré mi voz para hablar.

Miré a mi regazo.

Ella me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Una violinista reconocida mundialmente nerviosa.

**"Tiene que ver con Hiroshi ¿no?". **

¿Qué era yo, un libro abierto?

Yo no podía dejar de asentir.

¿Por qué estaba ella diciendo eso?

Ella tiene que trabajar con él también.

Seguramente ella averiguaría por su cuenta sobre lo idiota que realmente es.

**"¿Por qué no lo despides?". **

**"Yo no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, el se encarga de casi todo para mí".**

Estaba mintiendo, él se encarga de todo, hasta mi armario para mis actuaciones.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era presentarme y tocar perfectamente.

**"¿Porque no buscas otro director?".**

Negué con la cabeza.

**"¿No podemos hablar de trabajo?".**

Sonaba más fría.

Probé la sangre de mi labio inferior mientras me mordía cuando la vi fruncir el ceño.

**"Yo no quiero alejarte como lo hice con todos los demás...".**

**"Entonces, ¿por qué los alejaste?". **

Se apoyó en la mesa.

Su colonia era una delicia.

Me tomó todo lo que tenía para no acercarme a ella para tomar un mejor olor de ella.

Negué con la cabeza hacia ella.

Yo sabía que no podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que obligó a todos a dejar de firmar.

**"Quiero saber como prepararme para el".**

Ella sonrió.

Oh Dios, envió un escalofrío por mi espalda.

**"No puedo decir por qué". **

**"Bueno... ¿vas a alejarme?". **

**"No lo sé".**

¿Cómo podría?

¿Cómo podría resistir esos océanos que llaman ojos?

¿Cómo podría resistir ese embriagador aroma que sólo es suyo?

Sentí el calor subiendo a mis mejillas.

Espero que no vea que me sonroje.

**"Dudo que fuera porque todos y cada uno de ellos era gay. Las probabilidades de que sea cierto son casi nulas". **

La vi sentarse en su asiento mientras el camarero emitido nuestra comida.

Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago con el olor de la comida.

Parecía absolutamente delicioso, pero era algo que no había comido en lo que parece ser meses.

**"¿Quieres probarlo?".**

Levantó el tenedor que había apuñalado a un pedazo de su carne para ofrecérmela a mí.

Oh, cómo quería saborearlo.

Para comer algo con sabor real.

**"No puedo". **

Quiero sin embargo.

Después de recoger mi tenedor y apuñalarlo en una pieza de lechuga para comer.

**"Tengo que cuidar mi peso". **

Fruncí el ceño ante el disgusto que era evidente en mi voz.

**"Eres hermosa como estas, en todo caso tu estas demasiado flaca...".**

Fruncí el ceño ante ella.

Pero ¿por qué Hiroshi me dice que estoy muy gorda todo el tiempo?

Puse mi tenedor en el plato y tomé mi agua.

Ella me agarró la mano.

**"Por favor... no me toques".**

Mi voz era fría y dura cuando saque mi mano.

**"Entonces, por favor come".**

Ahí va otra vez, poniéndome nerviosa al mirarme fijamente.

**"No, no todos ellos eran gay". **

Hablé en voz baja.

**"¿Qué?". **

Su mirada de asombro me hizo sonreír.

Una sonrisa real.

No es una de esas máscaras que me pongo al final de un show para demostrar a la gente que su ídolo está bien en el exterior.

**"Yo no los empuje lejos porque eran homosexuales. Y yo no odio trabajar con alguien que es gay. Prefiero a los hombres que a las mujeres... porque...". **

Dudé antes de inclinarme hacia delante para susurrar.

**"No me siento atraída a los hombres...". **

Nunca miré cuando me senté de nuevo a seguir comiendo.

Pude ver su sonrisa por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Todavía no me atreví a mirar hacia arriba.

Acababa de admitir uno de mis más profundos secretos a una mujer a la que había conocido hace sólo dos días.

**"Todo tiene sentido ahora".**

Corta un trozo de su comida en su plato y dio otro mordisco.

**"Por favor... no le digas a Hiroshi... De hecho, me gustas y si él sabe tendría que desaparecerte en un instante". **

**"¿Por qué no te deshaces de Hiroshi?, sé cómo manejar". **

Negué con la cabeza.

Apenas la conocía... No podía confiar en ella todo.

Por mucho que quería estrangular a Hiroshi, yo todavía confiaba en ese hombre mi vida.

**"Yo no te conozco... no todavía". **

Me comí la zanahoria del lado de mi plato antes de mirar de nuevo.

**"Recuerdo que dijiste ¿que eras demasiado vieja para correr?".**

Traté de hacer que suene como una pregunta.

**"Me retiré hace dos años. No podía mantenerme al día con todo a los 20 años de edad". **

Cogió su vaso de agua.

Me pareció tan difícil de quitar mis ojos de cada movimiento que hacía.

Nunca había estado tan atraída por alguien antes.

**"Probablemente deberíamos volver pronto para seguir practicando".**

Agarre mi bolso y me puse de pie.

Siento que me agarró la mano.

Cogió el cheque para pagar nuestras comidas.

**"Yo... quería ver lo pequeña que eres". **

Otra vez ella tomó mi mano para que dejara de caminar.

¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?

Repetí mis acciones antes y saqué mi mano lejos de su alcance, no importa lo mucho que quería permitir que se quede allí.

**"Sí... volvamos a la práctica". **

Salió del restaurante delante de mí.

No entiendo por qué se preocupa tanto...

* * *

**Hasta aquí se los dejo nos estamos leyendo cuídense :) M.A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Señorita**** Momoyo20 se que los capítulos son cortos así los subió su autora original haruka-chan212, yo no me atrevo a modificar nada de las historias que traduciré por dos razones:**

**1. No soy escritora solo escribo poemas y tengo que estar muy inspirada para hacerlo.**

**2. En mi opinión cada escritor tiene su estilo y a todos los admiro escribir no es ****fácil.**

** Los autores originales me piden aparte de que no me robe su historia, que no las modifique trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.  
**

**Saludos :) M.A**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**El hombre sólo es verdaderamente grande cuando actúa desde sus pasiones. **

**Benjamin Disreali**

* * *

Yo no quería nada más que enrollarme en la cama y dormir durante el resto de mi vida.

Sin embargo, esa no era una opción.

Yo tenía la obligación de cuidar.

Un concierto benéfico.

No había hecho un show benéfico ya que todavía era una artista prometedora.

Por alguna razón Hiroshi piensa que esto es la mejor manera de introducir a Tokio a mi nueva compañera.

**"Te ves perdida en tus pensamientos". **

Sus palabras me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

**"Estoy bien, sólo pienso". **

**"¿Tal vez me puedas decir al respecto durante la cena más tarde?".**

Me estremecí mientras susurraba esas palabras para mí.

Ahí va otra vez, poniéndome nerviosa.

Esto no me estaba gustando nada podía salir lastimada forcé una sonrisa antes de hablar.

**"Sólo si tu invitas guapo".**

Oh Dios... Traté de ocultar mis ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba lejos de ella.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida para hablar de esa manera?

**"Estás empezando a sonar como mi ex".**

Ella se echó a reír, sólo haciéndome sonrojar más.

**"Todas ellas se negaron a ir a ninguna parte conmigo si no pagaba por ellas". **

**"Lo siento... yo...". **

No pude encontrar las palabras para expresarme. Quería decirle que yo no salgo a menudo debido a las cámaras que me siguen a todos lados.

Yo sólo suspiré.

**"No estoy acostumbrada a la gente que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo".**

Ella me miró perpleja.

Como si ella no comprendiera.

**"Seguramente no pasas todo tu tiempo a solas..."**

Negué con la cabeza.

**"Casi la totalidad de mi tiempo la paso en los aviones... y con Hiroshi".**

**"Bueno, tendremos que arreglar eso. Conozco a un montón de sitios en muchas ciudades bonitas. Desde mi carrera deportiva". **

**"Ustedes dos dejen de hablar y salgan ya".**

Hiroshi nos empujó al escenario después de que tomé mi violín.

Tomé mi lugar frente al micrófono.

Nunca hablé una palabra mientras miraba a Haruka, que se sentó en su piano.

Le lancé una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en la música que emite el piano.

A mi señal me uní a ella.

Nuestro toque fue impecable.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan a gusto con alguien que conozco desde hace poco tiempo.

**"Haruka eso fue increíble".**

Hablé en voz baja mientras entramos en nuestra habitación para cambiarnos.

**"Nunca he tocado tan bien con alguien antes". **

**"¿A eso le llamas tocar bien? Michiru si hubieras pasado más tiempo practicando y menos tiempo 'conociendo' a tu nueva pareja no hubieras metido la pata en las dos últimas estrofas de su última canción". **

Hiroshi se situó en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Por supuesto que podría arruinar un momento perfecto para mí.

**"¿Por qué no te retiras Hiroshi?". **

Le sonreí.

Era una sonrisa real.

Había algo en ella que me hacia relajarme.

**"Incluso si lo hizo todo perfecto, no sería suficiente para ti". **

**"Y tú... Pasaste mucho tiempo mirando a Michiru hoy que ni siquiera te acordabas de dar vuelta a su partitura. Si no mejoras vas a estar fuera del contrato. Michiru tienes que ir a casa y dormir un poco, nos vemos mañana por la mañana".**

Sólo negué con la cabeza.

Rara la vez, que me dice que debo ir a dormir, en realidad no quiero.

**"Gracias por tratar de enfrentarte a él..., Él no escucha a nadie".**

Me puse detrás de la pantalla y me quite el vestido para cambiarme.

**"Él es un idiota".**

Pude ver su sombra a través de la pantalla fina, ella también se estaba cambiando.

Oh, cómo quería verla...maldito espejo... que me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos mientras me obligué a alejarme de ella.

Fue un recordatorio constante de lo enfermiza que realmente me veía.

Casi todas mis costillas eran visibles ahora.

Pero todavía estaba gorda a los ojos de él.

**"¿Estás lista para irnos?". **

Su voz sonó en mis oídos mientras abotonó la blusa blanca.

**"Sí, estoy lista".**

Ella se veía increíble.

Su ropa era simple, pero le daba un aspecto maravilloso.

Su camisa era lo suficientemente apretada para mostrar sus pechos.

Estaba metida en un par de jeans gastados.

Parece que ella los ha poseído durante años.

Sacudí mi cabeza ante la imagen mental que había creado de su cuerpo desnudo.

**"¿Perdidos en el pensamiento de nuevo?". **

**"Sí...". **

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban con un rubor que me hizo desviar la mirada.

**"¿Vamos?". **

**"¿A donde van las dos?". **

**"Simplemente ignóralo Haruka...".**

Apoyé la mano en su hombro y frunció el ceño.

**"Vámonos". **

**"Tú no vas a ninguna parte, que no sea a casa".**

Habló de nuevo.

**"Tu no la controlas, y seguro que nunca me vas a controlar. Todo tu trabajo consiste en reserva los lugares, vuelos y hoteles. Tú no eres su padre".**

Quería gritar y saltar de alegría por lo que acababa de hacer.

**"¿Dónde te gustaría ir a comer?".**

Ella me miró mientras nos alejábamos de él.

**"Sorpréndeme". **Le dije mientras sonreía.

Suspiré y tomé el pollo de mi plato.

Traté de comer, estaba delicioso, pero con comida de verdad en mi estómago me hacía sentir enferma.

**"¿Por qué no estás comiendo Michiru?". **

Ella me miró mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vino.

**"Lo hice...". **

Sé que no he comido mucho, pero algunos bocados era mejor que nada.

**"Apenas un bocado, aunque... ¿No te gustó?". **

Podía escuchar el dolor en su voz.

**"No... Es muy bueno Haruka. Me gusta mucho... yo".** Mi tenedor golpeó el plato mientras mi mano se posó sobre la mesa.

**"Me está haciendo sentir enferma". **

**"Si trata de hacer que se enferme tendremos que pedir algo más". **

**"No". **

Fue la única palabra que pude encontrar para hablar.

**"No es gran cosa Michiru". **

Traté de comer otro bocado.

Mi estómago no podía manejar la situación.

**"Te dije que no".**

Aparté el plato a un lado de mí y tomé mi agua, tal vez eso me ayudaría a relajarme.

**"Estás enferma Michiru...". **

Susurró en la mesa.

¿Cómo podía saber tanto sobre mí tan pronto?

**"Tu no eres Michiru grasa... oí la forma en que te hablaba el día que te llevé a almorzar". **

**"Sí, lo soy...". **

Hiroshi tenía cerebro me lavó la mente,

Cuando él y yo nos reunimos por primera vez y comenzamos a viajar me sentía cómoda siendo un tamaño 6.

Pero ahora... apenas llene un vestido del tamaño 2.

**"No...". **

Se movía en el asiento a mi lado.

**"Sé que no te he conocido mucho tiempo pero puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos Michiru. Puedo oír el hambre de tu estómago". **

**"¿Por qué te importa?" **

No sé de donde venia la frialdad en mi voz.

**"¿Por qué te importa lo que me pasa?". **

**"Al menos debes tratar de comer algo más que ensaladas". **

**"Lo intenté... pero me está poniendo enferma...". **

Me encontré inventando mentiras.

Cada bocado del pollo fue maravilloso.

Yo estaba tratando de engañarme a mí misma pensando que era horrible.

**"Al pasar por esto hay que tomarlo con calma. No puedes sentir náuseas al comer un filete o algo por el estilo, tiene que ser gradual". **

**"hablas como si tuvieras experiencia". **

**"Ayudé en la enfermedad a una vieja amiga mía". **

Ella me sonrió.

Esa sonrisa envió un escalofrío por mi espalda.

**"Gracias".**

Era lo único que podía decirle.

**"Cogió el tenedor y me lo ofreció a mí. Come un poco más para mí".**

¿Cómo podría negarme? ¿Cómo podría negarle algo que me pidiera? Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a comer de nuevo. Yo sólo era capaz de terminar tres bocados más antes de que mi estómago gritara en señal de protesta. Creo que estaba lleno.

Hablé con ella otra vez mientras se movía hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

**"Gracias Haruka".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**Los dioses también gustan de una broma. **

**Aristóteles (384 aC - 322 aC)**

* * *

Bostecé profundamente cuando Tiré mi equipaje en mi camino de entrada hacia el coche que me esperaba.

¿Por qué Hiroshi siempre hace estos vuelos tan temprano?

Sólo una vez me gustaría tener un viaje por la tarde.

**"Buenos días Michiru, ¿relajada y descansada espero?". **

Miré como el conductor cogió mi bolso para colocarlo en el maletero.

**"¿Nos detenemos para el desayuno?". **

Recordé las palabras de Haruka mientras me tapaba la boca para bostezar de nuevo.

**"¿Es en la comida lo único que piensas? Tenemos que ir a recoger a Haruka y luego nos vamos directo al aeropuerto". **

**"Hiroshi, no he comido nada desde la noche anterior". **

Mi estómago gruñó, me advierte de su vacío.

Las Palabras de Haruka continuaron jugando en mi cabeza.

Tú tienes que tomar las cosas con calma.

Lo hago, sé que no puedo tener nauseas en un lugar lleno de comida.

**"Eso no es mi culpa que no te levantaste a tiempo para comer algo".**

El coche finalmente se apartó en la acera en frente de mi casa.

**"¿Cuántos conciertos son en Sydney?". **

Le pregunté mientras miraba por la ventana.

El coche ya estaba en la autopista.

**"Llegamos hoy. Hay dos espectáculos y nos vamos a Melbourne para un espectáculo". **

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sinceramente, no me importaba.

Todo lo que quería era algo de comer y un poco más de sueño.

**"¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a que Haruka?". **

Lo miré mientras hablaba con el conductor.

**"No hay nadie en la carretera esta mañana, cerca de diez minutos, señor". **

Él respondió.

Me estremecí ante la idea de que alguien voluntariamente pueda ser cortés con Hiroshi, seguramente no se lo merecía.

Negué con la idea en mi cabeza mientras yo sonreía suavemente.

Será bueno volver a verla.

Todavía tengo que averiguar lo que hay en ella que me atrae.

Cerré los ojos, pensando que sería sólo por un momento.

Sin embargo. La próxima vez que los abrí estábamos en el camino de entrada de una casa grande.

A lo lejos vi un garaje abierto con varios coches caros, probablemente personalizados.

Al salir por las puertas abiertas Tomé una respiración profunda, para oler nada más que aire del mar.

Ella vivió a lo largo del océano.

**"Buenos días". **

Habló mientras se deslizaba en el coche, sentándose frente a mí.

**"Te he traído algo de comer". **

No era mucho.

Sólo una banana y barritas de cereales.

Pero por lo menos era algo que poner en mi estómago.

**"¿No me trajiste nada?".**

Ella lo miró mientras pelaba su propia banana.

**"Pensé que ya había comido. Y yo creí que ella no lo hizo. Ella necesita la comida más de todos modos". **

Empecé a pelar mi plátano mientras la observaba.

**"Gracias Haruka".**

Tomé un pequeño bocado.

**"Por nada Michiru".**

Hiroshi sólo se quejó de mí.

Me demostraba que iba a ser un largo vuelo.

Un viaje largo.

Observaba cada uno de mis movimientos, como siempre lo hacía durante los viajes.

Todo lo que comimos tenía que ser aprobado por él...

* * *

**"¿Has estado alguna vez en Sydney?". **

La miré mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el avión.

Nos habían instruidos para sujetar los cinturones de seguridad para el aterrizaje.

**"Sólo una vez, pero fue cuando yo era una niña". **

**"Es hermoso. Esperemos que sepas un poco de inglés, o de lo contrario será un largo viaje para ti". **

**"Estoy con fluidez".**

Sonreí mientras hablaba en inglés.

Luego vino la idea a la cabeza.

Hiroshi nada de la lengua conocía.

Yamamoto siempre fue el encargado de hacer las negociaciones en este idioma.

**"Bien, porque él no sabe Inglés". **

Hablé en la lengua extranjera, lo que la hizo reír.

Hiroshi frunció el ceño ante nosotras.

Era evidente que él se esforzó por tratar de entendernos.

**"Él odia cuando no puede escuchar la conversación... como ahora".**

De nuevo me sonrió, era una sonrisa real.

**"¿Tú y yo vamos a cenar esta noche?". **

**"La cena... yo entiendo esa palabra. Ustedes necesitan practicar una vez que estemos en tierra". **

Casi nos gritó.

Daba miedo, nunca me gritó antes.

**"Su primer show es mañana por la noche y tiene que ser perfecto".**

Fue entonces cuando la voz se hizo eco eran los pilotos.

Dando la bienvenida a todos los pasajeros a Sydney.

Yo estaba agradecida por haber sido capaz de alejarme de él.

Incluso si eso significa pasar el resto de la noche en mi habitación de hotel.

**"¿No te gustan los aterrizajes?". **

Me sonrió mientras ella apretaba los ojos cerrados y tenía un apretón de muerte en los apoyabrazos.

**"No...". **

Saltó cuando apoyé la mano sobre la de ella.

Odiaba todos los aspectos del vuelo.

Odiaba ser tratados como la realeza en los asientos de primera clase.

Yo no era mejor que los del resto del avión.

No había ninguna razón por la que deba ser la primera en salir.

**"Vez... no es tan malo". **

Hable cuando nos bajamos del avión.

* * *

Tomé una respiración profunda cuando me senté frente a mi espejo acabando mi maquillaje.

**"¿Estás lista?". **

Hubo unos golpes en la puerta.

Me levanté y me examiné a mí misma una vez más en el espejo para asegurarme de que todo era perfecto.

Sonreí suavemente el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Era un vestido negro largo y suelto con mangas cortas, una cinta roja atada alrededor de mi cintura.

Tenía un escote modesto, mostrando un poco de escote, pero no demasiado, y el dobladillo llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas.

Para acabar con él me puse una sandalia consciente de los tacones altos color rojo.

Me sentí bien.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí cómoda en el vestido que llevaba.

**"Se trata de... el tiempo...". **

Volvió la nariz cuando abrí la puerta y me miró.

**"Ese vestido es horrible... pero no hay tiempo para cambiarlo. Haruka ya está en el escenario. Date prisa".**

El vestido no estaba tan bien como pensaba que era.

Probablemente demasiado simple para un encuentro tan elaborado.

Pensé que iba a ser perfecto, ya que fue en el verano, la mayoría de los clientes estarían usando vestimenta similar.

Mantuve mis ojos en el suelo mientras seguía a Hiroshi al escenario.

Me quede sin aliento cuando vi a Haruka que se coloca cerca de la cortina.

Llevaba un esmoquin negro simple, nada especial, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

No había nada fuera de lugar.

Ella parecía perfecta.

**"Woooww...". **

Hablaba en voz baja, sólo para mí cuando entré a su lado.

**"Lo sé... el vestido es horrible". **

Levanté la vista hacia ella, con los ojos cerrados al instante en que el mundo se volvió ligeramente.

Me estremecí cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro.

**"Te ves increíble".**

La vi que sonreír de nuevo.

La misma sonrisa que envió un escalofrío por mi espalda.

**"¿Vamos?".**

Ella me ofreció su brazo para hacer nuestro camino hacia el escenario.

Asentí con la cabeza y coloque mi brazo en el suyo.

Ella me llevó al escenario, me arrodille para sacar mi violín del estuche y me paré frente al micrófono.

Nunca dije nada en el micrófono, no estaba obligada a hacerlo.

Me volví hacia ella justo cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

Puse mi instrumento de forma segura debajo de mi barbilla y me puse en la primera canción.

Era una que había escrito yo misma.

Una que estaba sorprendida de que Haruka en tan poco tiempo dominara a la perfección.

Tenía varias partes rápidas que era casi imposible para la mayoría de los pianistas tocar.

Sin embargo, ella toco sin esfuerzo.

Era natural, en el piano.

Me pregunto por qué no siguió esta profesión.

Tal vez me hubiera encontrado con ella antes.

Miré por encima del hombro, ella se centró en la partitura en frente de ella.

Tenía los dedos tan fuertes, áspero... desgastado.

Ella había usado obviamente sus manos en su trabajo anterior.

Recuerdo que me decía que era un ex corredor.

Esta pieza tenía un ritmo rápido.

Me empecé a preocupar si tendría problemas para adaptarse a esto.

Claro que viajamos a todo el mundo, pero el trabajo en sí fue muy relajante.

Yo vivo por mi música.

Sonreí cuando nos mudamos a la derecha en la segunda canción.

Era más suave, con un poco de un ambiente romántico.

Volví mi atención hacia la multitud.

No pude ver a ninguno de ellos de todos modos, no con las luces calientes por encima de nuestras cabezas.

Todos estaban en silencio, estoy segura que la mayoría de ellos tenían los ojos cerrados, escuchando todos los aspectos de la canción.

Sentía todos los ojos en mí.

Nunca me afectó antes.

**"¿Michiru...?". **

Ella dejó de tocar el piano y se levantó de la banca.

Apenas me di cuenta que el violín y el arco cayeron de mis manos, aterrizando en el escenario de madera.

Luego todo se volvió negro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

**"¿Va a estar bien?". **

Oí su voz.

Era relajante.

**"Ella esta casi a 40 libras por debajo de su peso. ¿Sabes por qué no come?". **

Abrí los ojos para verlos cerca de la puerta.

Hiroshi no estaba en ninguna parte.

Yo estaba agradecida de que él no estaba cerca.

Abrí la boca para hablar.

Pero Haruka me golpeó.

**"Ella estaba bajo la presión de su manager. Él constantemente le decía que tenía sobrepeso". **

Obligué a mis ojos a estar cerrados.

Yo no quiero escuchar mención de él.

No entiendo por qué estoy aquí.

No hay nada mal en mí.

Era sólo el calor de las luces.

Que han hecho sentir así.

Nunca me desmayé antes.

**"No eres bienvenido aquí". **

Ella volvió a hablar.

Yo sólo quería que ella me hablara todo el día.

Su voz me ayudó a relajarme.

Había algo en ella que me encantó.

Era tan profunda, calmante, pero femenina, todo al mismo tiempo.

**"No creo que esa sea tu elección Haruka". **

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, justo a tiempo para ver que la empujaba.

Miré al doctor y hablé en inglés.

**"No lo quiero aquí... por favor".**

Me di la vuelta mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

**"Deja a Hiroshi".**

Mis palabras se dirigieron a ella esta vez.

Ella no me hizo caso y se negó a moverse.

Afortunadamente, el médico llamó a la seguridad del hospital para acompañar a Hiroshi fuera de la habitación.

**"Gracias".**

Hablé en voz baja de nuevo.

**"¿Cómo te sientes?". **

La miré.

**"¿Puedo estar sola por un rato?".**

Ella sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

**"Voy a volver después de obtener algo para comer. Voy a traer algo para ti". **

La vi salir de la habitación.

Yo estaba sola.

Así como yo siempre fui, sola.

No me molestó.

Me gustaba estar a solas con mis pensamientos.

El horizonte de Sydney es hermoso.

Me paré de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana.

Tenía que ser casi 22:00 ahora.

Algunas de las torres eran visibles desde la ventana.

Es bueno saber que hay otras personas que quedan enterradas en su trabajo también.

**"Te he traído un sandwich de jamón y queso. Espero que eso este bien". **

Tomé una respiración profunda cuando me senté en el borde de la cama.

No se sentía como si ella se había ido tanto tiempo.

**"Eso está bien".**

Lo tomé cuando me lo ofreció.

**"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera?". **

**"Casi la mitad de una hora. Comí en la cafetería". **

Debo haber estado admirando el horizonte por más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

Asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que ella no se había ido tanto tiempo, todavía me sentía como si la echara de menos.

Le sonreí educadamente y tome el pequeño bocadillo.

**"¿dejaran que me vaya esta noche?". **

**"No, tu serás capaz de salir mañana por la mañana. Sólo quieren asegurarse de que no hay otras complicaciones". **

Tuve que apartar la vista de ella.

Si no lo hiciera, estoy segura que empezaría a ruborizarme.

Nunca me enamoré de cualquiera de las otras como de ella.

**"Háblame de ti". **

Tome otro pequeño trozo de pan para comer.

**"¿Qué te gustaría saber sobre mí?". **

Podía oírlo en su voz que estaba sonriendo.

**"Lo que sea". **

Finalmente la miré.

Sin embargo, fue otro error.

La visión de su sonrisa trajo el fuego a la cara.

Ella me hacía sonrojar tan fácilmente.

Sólo puedo imaginar lo que podía ser para mí si ella realmente lo intentara.

**"Bueno, ya te dije que tengo 37 años". **

Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

**"Yo era un corredor profesional de 18 en 30. Me empujaron básicamente fuera del circuito de carreras después de mi último naufragio". **

**"¿Por qué?". **

Dejé de comer el bocadillo después de recoger el resto del jamón fuera de el.

**"Después de mi último accidente tenía que tener mi hombro y la cadera reemplazado". **

La vi mover su camisa a un lado.

Me estremecí al ver su piel sin defectos.

Sin embargo, tenía una larga cicatriz de tres pulgadas se reveló cerca de su clavícula.

**"Tenía la cirugía el año pasado. La de la Cadera me la hice hace cuatro años. Tal vez te muestre la cicatriz en otro momento". **

Ella me guiñó un ojo.

**"No sé si quiero verla". **

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Sólo parecía ser sonrisas reales cuando se trataba de ella.

**"Ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti? El verdadero tú. No es lo que se ha escrito en los periódicos". **

**"He estado tocando el violín desde que tenía seis años. He tenido muchas malas relaciones". **

**"yo también". **

Ella me cortó, pero no me importó.

**"Como un matrimonio fracasado".**

**"¿matrimonio?".**

**"Sí. Ella y yo nos casamos hace cinco años. Finalmente llegó a ser demasiado para que ella pudiera manejarlo. Los constantes viajes, el peligro".**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Parecía que todavía le molestaba.

**"Nos separamos después de mi accidente. Ella dijo que era el colmo. No hemos hablado desde que se terminó".**

**"He tenido más aventuras. Hiroshi siempre a estado involucrado de alguna manera, o las cosas se pusieron muy serias y me asusté". **

Me acosté en la cama y tiró de la manta sobre mi cintura.

**"Y ahora, soy demasiado famosa para intentar algo con alguien. Saldría en todas las noticias". **

**"¿Y no están dispuestos a dejar que los medios de comunicación sepan que eres gay?". **

Negué con la cabeza.

**"No tengo ningún problema con eso, pero Hiroshi está empezando a darse cuenta de ello. Me desalienta contra de salir con mujeres. Sería una mala imagen de mí estar con mujeres todo el tiempo. Así que simplemente no salgo". **

Ella sólo me sonrió.

**"Mr. Tenoh. Lamento interrumpir, pero las horas de visita han terminado. Tenemos que conseguir que la Sra. Kaioh este lista para la cama". **

**"Voy a estar de nuevo en la mañana. Lo prometo". **

Acarició suavemente la palma de mi mano, enviando golpes de rayo a través de mi brazo antes de salir de la habitación.

¿Qué había en ella que era tan diferente?

Apenas la conocía y sin embargo estoy empezando a enamorarme de ella.

Estoy cayendo en sus encantos.

Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Aunque... no quiero parar.

Me encantaría pasar más tiempo con ella para ver qué más tenemos en común.

Estoy pensando mucho sobre esto.

Ella me mira como a una amiga, estoy segura.

¿Por qué ella me miraría de otra manera?

Escuché el tono de su voz cuando hablaba de su ex esposa.

Si ella había dejado de correr más rápido, todavía estarían juntas y entonces no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Diablos, yo todavía no tengo una oportunidad con ella, ¿a quién estoy tratando de engañar?

**"Muy bien Michiru, ¿hay algo que podamos conseguirte antes de ir a dormir?". **

Le sonreí a la enfermera a pesar de que era una sonrisa triste.

**"Estoy bien por la noche". **

La vi cerrar la puerta del baño.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?". **

**"Todos los pacientes con trastornos alimentarios tienen su puerta del baño cerrada cuando están solos. Sólo tienes que utilizar el botón de llamada a la enfermería si necesita usarlo". **

Un pequeño suspiro abandonó mis pulmones y sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Cogí el control del televisor a distancia y sin hacer nada navegue a través de los canales hasta que me encontré con una vieja película en blanco y negro americana.

Creo que sólo vi unos 20 minutos antes de dormirme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

Hiroshi gruñó desde el asiento detrás de mí mientras Haruka me ofreció un bocado de su comida de las aerolíneas.

Sonreí y acepté.

**"¿Cómo pueden ustedes comer esa basura?". **

Aprieto los dientes cuando su voz resonó en mis oídos.

**"No le hagas caso". **

Le sonreí cuando me susurró.

**"Toma, prueba esto". **

Contuvo el tenedor hacia mí, en el extremo tenia un pedazo de su chuleta de cerdo cubierto de puré de papas.

**"Gracias".**

Sentí su salto cuando apoyé la mano sobre la de ella para sostener el tenedor constante mientras comía.

**"Yo debería haber tenido que comer". **

**"No puedo creer que estés escuchando esos charlatanes del hospital, no estás bajo peso Michiru". **

Fruncí el ceño y miré a mi comida.

Realmente no debería comer, no tengo hambre.

**"Hiroshi, ¿por qué no saltas desde el avión... sin paracaídas?". **

**"No puedo esperar volver a mi propia cama cuando lleguemos a casa". **

**"Tienes que practicar Michiru". **

Iba de vuelta a sus viejos hábitos.

Miré al médico frente a mí mientras hablaba.

**"No vas a tener ninguna práctica o actuaciones hasta que su propio médico personal le de un certificado de buena salud". **

**"Yo traduje lo que el doctor le dijo a Hiroshi. Ella no puede tocar hasta que su peso este en un rango saludable". **

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño pequeño en la parte delantera de la cabina.

Yo no quería escucharlos discutir.

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé contra la puerta una vez dentro.

Haruka y yo apenas nos conocíamos y está se levanto para ir por mí.

Casi... no... Negué con la cabeza.

Dudo que ella se preocupe por mí como lo haría un amante.

No Nos hemos conocido el uno al otro lo suficiente como para tener ese tipo de sentimientos todavía.

¿Por qué todo esto tiene que ser tan difícil?

Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era cuando empecé a tocar.

Los dos primeros años de mi carrera, Hiroshi era un caballero perfecto para mí.

Entonces, de repente caí en cuenta.

Yo sé por qué cambió.

Lo recuerdo.

**"Maravillosa actuación Michi". **

Él me sonrió mientras caminaba fuera del escenario.

**"Gracias Hiroshi". **

Caminamos lado a lado a mi camerino.

Desaparecí detrás de la pantalla para cambiar mi vestido.

**"Hey Michi... ¿Por qué no vamos a conseguir algo de comer, y tal vez un poco de baile? Yo invito...".**

Fruncí el ceño mientras me asomé por la pantalla.

**"¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?". **

**"Yo... supongo que si". **

Él sonrió, pero no me miró.

**"No creo que sea una buena idea Hiroshi. ¿Qué diría Yamamoto? ¿Y si no funciona entre nosotros?".**

* * *

**"Te vas a quedar conmigo Michiru. Sólo para asegurarme de que todavía estás comiendo". **

**"¿Estás segura?". **

Levanté la vista hacia ella.

Yo quería pelear con ella, pero sabía que no sería una buena idea estar sola ahora.

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia mí y tomo mi bolso antes que yo.

**"Vamos a tomar un taxi de regreso a mi casa. Nos pondremos en contacto contigo cuando su médico lo diga".**

Me encantó la actitud que tenía hacia Hiroshi.

Cada vez que abría la boca se arriesgaba a que se rompiera su contrato.

Yo estaba empezando a amar mucho de ella.

Creo que estoy empezando a amarla.

**"¿Perdidos en el pensamiento?". **

Me estremecí ante su sonrisa.

**"¿Sabes que eres linda cuando sueñas despierta?". **

Yo estaba sorprendida.

**"¿De verdad soy linda?". **

No pude evitar el rubor que subió a las mejillas.

"¿Qué?"

Estúpida, estúpida... ella coquetea conmigo y todo lo que puedo hacer es interrogarla.

Su sonrisa nunca dejó su cara.

* * *

**Dos semanas más tarde**

**"Ruka, la pizza está aquí". **

Le sonreí cuando entré en la sala de música.

Estar aquí con ella me ha ayudado a vencer mucho de mis pasados tormentos.

Muchas de las primeras noches aquí se metió en la cama conmigo, porque yo sufría pesadillas.

Ella se detuvo en medio de su canción para mirarme.

Se quito las gafas de la cara.

**"Vamos a comer, entonces". **

Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

La seguí a la cocina.

En las últimas dos semanas me he enamorado de ella.

Pero yo no podía decirle eso.

Ella me hace sentir como una niña de la escuela cada vez que estoy cerca de ella.

**"Dos rebanadas ¿verdad?". **

Salté, los pensamientos salían de mi cabeza cuando hablaba.

**"Sí, yo también ve por el agua". **

Metí la mano en la nevera y saque las dos botellas de agua.

**"Ha habido algo en mi mente últimamente". **

La miré mientras estábamos sentados en la mesa.

**"¿Por qué Hiroshi te trata como lo hace?".**

Suspiré.

**"Yo lo rechacé para una cita" **

Tome un bocado de mi rebanada de pizza.

**"¿Él todavía está irritado porque no quisiste ir a una cita con él? Eso es un poco infantil ¿no crees?". **

Ella se echó a reír.

Yo no podía dejar de sonreírle.

Si ella supiera.

Me acerqué a mi botella de agua para abrirla.

Cuando me puse de nuevo sobre la mesa la vi mirándome.

**"¿Qué?". **

**"Nada...". **

Ella rápidamente miró hacia otro lado.

**"No, no me digas nada. Sé que hay algo en tu mente".**

**"Yo... olvide algo en la habitación".**

Se puso de pie y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación.

**"Ruka ¿estás bien?". **

Me limpié la boca antes de seguirla.

Tenia que ser algo diferente para que acabara de levantarse y caminar de esa manera.

**"No... no estoy bien. Desde que te conocí, has estado volviéndome loca". **

Fruncí el ceño y di un paso atrás.

**"Debería Probablemente volver a casa entonces". **

**"No... Es eso a lo que me refiero Michi". **

Mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella mientras me agarraba la muñeca y se acercaba más.

Mi corazón empezó a correr cuando percibí el olor de su colonia.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta sólo momentos antes de que ella se inclinara para besarme.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

**"El primer espectáculo en un mes es mañana, ¿estás nerviosa por cómo reaccionará la gente al verte?". **

Me aparté de Haruka para mirarla.

**"Nunca me pongo nerviosa antes de un show Ruka". **

Le sonreí antes de mirar lejos cuando intentó besarme.

**"Oh, no, no. Tienes que esperar". **

**"¿Pero por qué?".**

Me reí de su puchero.

Debo admitir, que es bueno tener control sobre alguien.

Mucho mejor que ser controlado.

**"Hay que esperar hasta después de la cena". **

Me puse de pie y prácticamente corrí a la cocina.

La oí que me seguía, riendo.

**"Te dije que no Ruka". **

Yo no podía dejar de ceder a ella, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

**"Mm, se amable". **

**"No quiero". **

Su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas detrás de mi oreja.

Un gemido retumbó en la garganta.

Eché la cabeza atrás, lo que le permitió un mejor acceso a mi cuello.

Ella continuó trabajando su magia en mi piel.

Cada beso enviaba descargas eléctricas por mi espalda.

Traté de ocultar mi creciente excitación aunque en vano.

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras ciegamente llego a mi espalda para acariciar mi cadera.

**"No se burlan de mí Michi". **

Habló sin aliento.

Me volví hacia ella.

Ni una palabra se dijo mientras la besaba con más pasión de la que nunca he tenido antes.

Yo estaba lista para que ella fuera mía.

Y ella no me iba a parar lo que significaba que ella sentía lo mismo.

* * *

**"Pareces entusiasmada con este espectáculo". **

Miré a Hiroshi.

Si supiera la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan feliz.

**"Por supuesto que lo estoy Hiroshi... Haruka y yo hemos estado practicando mucho".**

Sonreí cuando vi a mi mujer alta de pelo rubio caminar alrededor de la esquina.

La conocí a mitad de camino y llegué hasta ella para arreglar su corbata.

**"Mucho mas guapa de lo que eres".**

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio una mirada única que solo ambas entendimos.

Anoche fue increíble.

Nunca he sido capaz de relajarme con nadie como lo hice con ella.

**"El número de la canción es 4, ¿verdad?". **

Sonreí.

**"No, la última canción tonta". **

**"¿Qué están hablando ustedes dos? Salgan ahí afuera y prepárense. La cortina va a ser levantada pronto". **

Me controle para no besar a Haruka.

Compartimos una mirada rápida antes de caminar hacia el escenario oscuro para tomar nuestros lugares.

En el otro lado de la cortina pude escuchar el parloteo de la gente.

Esta es la única cosa que siempre controlaba.

Si yo no estaba lista para comenzar el show, entonces no iba a comenzar.

Como sintonizaba mi violín los sonidos resonaban sobre el sistema de altavoces, haciendo que el clamor de la multitud desapareciera.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Haruka, me sopló un pequeño beso antes de comenzar en nuestra primera canción.

En ese momento los tramoyistas rápidamente corrieron la cortina hacia el techo.

Apenas abrí los ojos para ver la casa llena ante nosotros.

Se siente bien estar de vuelta en el escenario delante de todos estos fans cariñosos.

Ellos nunca me juzgan por mi aspecto ni por nada de mí.

Ellos nunca me juzgaron como Hiroshi siempre lo hacía... y todavía lo hace.

Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar las palabras para despedirlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo, esta vez para ver a Haruka en el piano.

La Había visto a ella muchas veces a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

Cada vez parece que se vuelve más y más bella.

Creo que estoy lista para decirle que la amo

Extendí la mano para el micrófono después de lo que se suponía que era la última canción de la noche.

**"Normalmente no hago esto"**

Empecé a hablar mi voz era suave.

**"Sé que en sus programas, se dice que el show se acabaría en este momento. Haruka y yo tenemos una sorpresa para todos ustedes. Durante mi tiempo fuera, Haruka y yo fuimos capaces de obtener una gran cantidad de prácticas. También pudimos dar los toques finales a una nueva pieza". **

Levanté mi violín a mi cuello y escuché cuando empezó la canción.

Le sonrió con cariño a ella cuando me le uní.

**"Hermosa canción. Pero la próxima vez que hagan algo así avísenme antes de tocar algo nuevo".**

No le hice caso cuando agarre una botella de agua en el camino de regreso a mi camerino.

**"Michi". **

Bajé la velocidad cuando ella me alcanzó.

**"Ven a mi habitación cuando hayas terminado de cambiarte, ¿si?". **

Apoyó la mano en su brazo por un momento, sonrió cálidamente, luego se alejó.

Corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme de vestido.

Saqué mi pelo hasta dejarlo descansar sobre mis hombros.

Mi mente estaba corriendo en un millón de direcciones diferentes mientras sacaba una blusa azul claro y pantalones de mi bolso para ponérselos.

Tuve la suerte de que era capaz de concentrarme lo suficiente para vestirse.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior del cuerpo desnudo de Haruka inundaban mi mente.

Negué con la cabeza antes de salir de mi habitación y dirigirme hacia la de ella.

**"No puedo esperar a llegar a casa esta noche".**

Fruncí el ceño al oírla hablar.

Me detuve en la puerta para escuchar.

**"Eso es muy halagador Haruka".**

Nunca había oído esa voz antes.

**"¿Naomi?". **

Su voz sonaba sorprendida.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Naomi? ¿Y cómo demonios llegaste aquí?". **

Me apreté más cerca de la puerta.

**"Te extrañé Ruka". **

Su voz se hizo más suave.

**"Es bueno verte de nuevo". **

**"Sí... han pasado años. Pero yo no creo que pueda decir lo mismo de ti". **

**"¿Por qué no?". **

**"Naomi, tú fuiste la que me dejó, y no al revés. He seguido adelante. Estoy feliz ahora".**

Finalmente abrí la puerta para ver a una mujer morena, casi de la misma altura que yo, de pie peligrosamente cerca de mi Haruka.

**"Ruka... ¿Quién es tu amiga?". **

Me abrí paso a través de la habitación y me apretó contra ella.

Sonreí cuando sentí su mano en mi espalda baja.

**"No es nadie importante Michi. ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?".**

**"No soy nadie ahora Ruka. ¿Qué pasó con el tiempo que pasamos juntas?". **

**"Se acabó Naomi. El tiempo juntas era agradable, pero es parte del pasado, y es donde tiene que estar". **

Todas las dudas que sentía en ese momento fueron arrastradas al oírla decir eso.

Ella se preocupaba por mí.

Ella había terminado con su ex esposa.

Yo estaba agradecida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

**Siempre hay algo de locura en el amor. **

**Pero también hay siempre una cierta razón en la locura. **

**Friedrich Nietzsche (1844 - 1900)**

* * *

**"¿Por que no puedes esperar llegar a casa?" **

Sonreí y envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka cuando llegamos a su coche.

Me estremecí ante su sonrisa.

Ella me miró como deseo antes, pero nunca intentó nada.

**"Porque quiero dormir... contigo".**

Me incline hacia arriba para besarla.

Yo estaba lista para ella.

Preparada para todo de ella.

**"Llévame a casa". **

Apenas era capaz de escupir las palabras, y mi voz no era más que un susurro.

Me metí en el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

Mis ojos no se apartaban de su cuerpo mientras conducía.

Había tal determinación en su rostro.

Aunque era sin emociones me di cuenta cada contracción que hizo.

**"Me sorprende que hay mucho tráfico por aquí esta tarde". **

**"Tal vez haya un accidente. O sólo es un montón de gente en la calle, es un viernes por la noche Ruka".**

Incline la cabeza, sonriendo a la frustración en su rostro.

Entonces una idea vino a mi cabeza y mientras me sonreía.

**"Sigue conduciendo". **

Susurré mientras me inclinaba más cerca del lado del conductor.

**"¿Qué estás? Oh...". **

Su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando le desabroche los pantalones y deslice mi mano por su centro **"Mi… Mi... Michi...". **

Ella tropezó con sus palabras mientras le frotaba lentamente a través de su ropa intima.

**"Por favor... no pares...". **

Ella se deslizó más abajo en su asiento, para darme más acceso a su cálido y húmedo centro.

**"Conduce". **

Le susurré al oído antes de mordisquear su cuello justo debajo de él.

**"Vamos a casa... ahora". **

Mordí su piel.

Yo la quería en la peor forma posible.

Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía oír su ritmo en mis oídos.

Fue mezclado con el sonido de sus gemidos.

**"Si... no pares...". **

Ella sacudió sus caderas contra mi mano.

Era obvio que no quería que me detuviera.

Sin embargo, tuve que hacer mi camino bajo sus bóxers.

**"Yo no voy a ser capaz de...". **

Ella tomó mi mano, obligándome a detenerme.

**"Si no dejas de hacer eso, no voy a hacerlo de nuevo en tu casa".**

Ella fue finalmente capaz de escupir su sentencia.

Le sonreí y alce mis dedos a mi boca para saborearla.

Su excitación había saturado la tela de su ropa intima, así como mis dedos.

Yo quería molestarla más, pero estaba empezando a temer que arruinaría el coche.

**"Ya casi estamos allí de todos modos".**

Ella se detuvo en el camino y al azar estacionado al lado de mi coche.

Me tomé mi tiempo para salir del coche.

No quería nada más que verla sufrir.

Nunca antes había una persona que me llevara a casa.

Cuando me dirigí a la puerta cabe en mi bolso, fallando en encontrar mis llaves.

Ahí están.

**"Ven aquí". **

Hablaba antes tirando de mí en sus brazos.

**"Abre la puerta". **

Ella me apretó contra la puerta mientras me besaba con más pasión de la que habíamos compartido antes.

Estaba empezando a tomar el control.

Yo estaba permitiendo que me controlara y me sentía cómoda con ello.

Sus labios se movían a mi cuello, sus manos tomaron mis llaves y abrió la puerta.

Mis sentidos estaban demasiado inundados para centrarse en algo tan trivial como la puerta.

No podía luchar contra el gemido que retumbó en la garganta.

Una vez que ella fue capaz de abrir la puerta, me aparté de ella y corrí por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, riendo.

Yo sabía que me iba a seguir.

Escuche los portazos de la puerta y sus pesados pasos en la escalera, ella de hecho me perseguía.

Yo no esperaba que me alcanzara tan rápidamente.

**"Corrí en pistas en la escuela secundaria". **

Era como si leyera mi mente.

Era de noche en la habitación cuando entramos, nuestros labios se estrellaron juntos de nuevo cuando ella me empujó hacia la cama.

**"Te necesito". **

Solté una carcajada cuando me caí de espaldas en la cama, Haruka aterrizaba encima de mí.

Mis dedos corrieron por su hermoso cabello rubio y caímos en otro beso, esta vez fue más lento, más romántico.

Era exactamente lo que quería.

Exactamente lo que soñé que sería.

**"¿Estás segura?".**

Asentí con la cabeza, que era todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a besar mi cuello de nuevo.

Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Cada uno de sus toques, pero suave en la piel sensible envió golpes de rayo por todo mi cuerpo.

Mis manos se extendieron para tirar de los botones de su camisa, en la liberación de uno a la vez.

**"¿Estás segura también?". **

Ella sólo sonrió y me dio un beso cariñoso.

Esa fue su respuesta.

La única respuesta que necesita para relajarme por completo.

Empuje la camisa de sus hombros.

Mis ojos anhelaban más.

Clavé mis dedos bajo el elástico de su sujetador deportivo y empujó hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza.

Mientras yo estaba sentada, me cogió con su mano izquierda para impedirme acostarme.

Mi camisa y mi sujetador rápidamente encontraron un lugar en el suelo junto al de ella.

A pesar del calor de mi piel, al verla así envió un escalofrío por mi espalda.

Tímidamente levantó mi mano contra su pecho.

De repente, me sentía cohibida.

¿Qué pasa si yo no era lo suficientemente buena?

¿Qué pasa si yo no podía complacerla?

¿Qué pasa si me despierto y ella se ha ido?

Sería difícil... oh mierda.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que he estado con alguien.

Di un grito ahogado.

Era buena en tomar mi mente de todos mis malos pensamientos.

Ella estaba golpeando a todos los lugares correctos con su boca y sus fuertes dedos.

Levanté mis caderas, no aparte mis ojos de los de ella mientras me quitaba los pantalones.

El rubor que estaba en mis mejillas se extendió al resto de mi cuerpo.

Ella estaba observándome.

Esto no era justo.

Todavía tenía sus pantalones.

Tuve que cambiar eso.

Me obligué a sentarme, para llegar a sus pantalones.

Tuvieron que irse.

Y lo hicieron, sus pantalones y calzoncillos se unieron al resto de la ropa en un montón en el suelo.

No pude contener mi creciente excitación.

Sumergí mi mano entre sus piernas.

Ella rápidamente me devolvió el favor.

Mis caderas saltaban y acercó más la mano explorando.

El silencio de la habitación fue invadido por nuestros gemidos y jadeos de aire ya que traíamos entre sí orgasmo tras orgasmo.

Finalmente me empujó sobre ella y bajé la cabeza.

Yo besé su estómago y me tomé mi tiempo para probarla.

Se retorció debajo de la lengua.

Seguí chasqueando la lengua por el mismo lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar a su punto máximo.

Me abrí camino de vuelta a su cuerpo después de lamerla.

Sacó las mantas libres de debajo de la cadera para cubrirnos.

Mi cuerpo se relajó contra el de ella, mientras descansaba en su pecho.

Justo antes de dormirme he hablado las palabras que había estado luchando para decir toda la noche.

**"Te amo".**

La oí inhalando bruscamente.

**"¿Qué?".**

Fruncí el ceño, tal vez fue un mal momento para decirlo.

Susurré las palabras de nuevo, esta vez a la derecha en la oreja.

Ella se estremeció en respuesta, para luego decirme.

**"Yo también Te amo Michi".**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

**"Prefiero estar en casa en la cama contigo".**

Me sonrojé, pero decidí ignorarla mientras movía el arco sobre las cuerdas de mi violín.

La idea de sus dedos acariciando mi piel desnuda.

Su boca envuelta alrededor de mis pezones, ella se echó a reír cuando un sonido estridente salió de mi violín.

**"Mira, no te puedes concentrar bien". **

**"Por tu culpa". **

Yo le respondí con una sonrisa en mi cara.

**"Tenemos que seguir trabajando en esta canción. Tiene que ser perfecto". **

**"¿Puedo tener un beso primero?". **

Su voz era suave, casi no la oí.

**"Sólo para mí hasta el almuerzo". **

Cedí, No había nada que yo quisiera hacer mas que besarla.

Me encantó el sabor de sus labios.

Un sabor que era exclusivamente de Haruka.

Me Agache para presionar mis labios brevemente a los suyos.

**"Ahora tienes que esperar a nuestro descanso para más besos".**

Levanté mi instrumento a la barbilla de nuevo.

**"¿Qué carajo es esto?". **

Salté.

Él nos llamó.

No... Espera... él está retirando un periódico de su cara.

**"Socio de Michiru Kaioh es realmente una mujer".**

Escuché que leía el título en voz alta.

Toda la emoción cayó de mi cara.

Debajo del título fue un disparo para Haruka.

**"¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?". **

Hiroshi cerró su mano sobre la parte superior del piano.

No pude poner mi dedo en la llaga.

No podría decir si él me gritaba a mí, a Haruka, o la prensa.

**"Naomi Tenoh".**

Haruka se enojo pasó los dedos por su cabello mientras se apoyaba en el piano.

**"¿Y quién es ella?".**

**"¿Quieres dejar de gritarle a ella?".**

Lo interrumpió.

Casi me eché a reír al ver la expresión de miedo en su rostro.

**"Naomi es mi ex esposa". **

**"Ella debe haber estado celosa...".**

Me volví para mirarla, con los ojos muy abiertos, suplicándole que no dijera nada más.

**"No me importa. Yamamoto no le gustará esto ni un poco".**

Tiró el periódico de las manos mientras trataba de leer el artículo.

**"Tomen el resto del día libre. No creo que Yamamoto vaya a querer verlas cuando escuche la noticia". **

Me quedé allí un momento antes de pasar a Haruka mientras hablaba.

**"Ella está celosa de que yo soy feliz contigo".**

Le sonreí.

**"Una persona mucho más joven. Ahora vamos anciana es mi turno para comprar el almuerzo". **

Hiroshi estaba empujando mi último botón.

Estaba casi alta de su actitud.

**"Vieja ¿eh?". **

**"¡Ah!". **

Grité cuando me agarró por detrás y me levantó del suelo.

**"Eso no es justo, bájame". **

Golpeé su hombro hasta que regresaron mis pies en el suelo.

Nunca pensé que una persona podía hacerme tan feliz como ella.

Caminamos lado a lado hasta el aparcamiento y se metió en su coche.

No podía quitar mis ojos de ella mientras conducía por la ciudad a un pequeño café que habíamos estado frecuentando.

**"¿Hay algún problema?". **Le pregunte con curiosidad.

**"No, sólo estoy pensando es todo". **

Yo nunca aparte mis ojos de ella.

**"¿Y que estas pensando en este momento?". **Insistí deseando saber lo que la preocupaba.

**"Pensando lo peor...". **

**"¿Cómo qué?". **

Seguí empujando el tema.

**"Sobre lo que van a hacer de este comunicado de prensa". **Expreso Haruka.

**"Sinceramente, no me importa lo que hagan".**

Mi declaración trajo una sonrisa a su cara.

Estaba tan cansada de ocultar quién era yo de mis fans.

Si son verdaderos fans, entonces no les importara si soy heterosexual, gay, o morado... me hice reír con mis propios pensamientos.

Negué con la cabeza.

**"¿Vas a estar a mi lado... si salgo ocurre?". **

**"Por supuesto que si Michi. ¿Estás segura de que estás lista para la reacción que obtengas? No toda va a ser positiva y de apoyo". **

Apoyó su mano en la mía después de poner el coche en el aparcamiento.

**"Lo sé".**

Bajé los ojos a mi regazo.

**"Yo no quiero ocultar lo que siento por ti nunca más. No puedo ocultarlo más. Me está desgarrando cada vez que estamos fuera y tengo que mantener mi distancia de ti. Sólo quiero tomar tu mano o robar un beso tuyo en las tiendas". **

Levanté la cabeza cuando ella tocó mi mejilla con la mano.

**"Me duele mucho Ruka...". **

Apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

**"Tu no estás sola en esto Michi". **

Extendí la mano para agarrar con fuerza la mano en mi mejilla.

No me importaba más que nos vieran.

Me obligué a retirar mi cabeza lejos de su mano mientras las lágrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos.

**"No sé si estoy lista. ¿Y si arruina mi carrera? ¿Y si nadie nos va a reservar porque somos gay? ¿Qué pasaría si...?". **

Se detuvo mi bombardeo de preguntas con un cálido, y amoroso beso.

Se limpió mi mente de mis pensamientos negativos.

Siempre tenía ese efecto en mí.

Ella sabía cómo animarme.

**"No va a arruinar tu carrera, o mi carrera. Y estoy segura de que hay eventos de caridad gay podríamos ser parte de ello". **

Le sonreí antes de abrir la puerta de mi coche.

**"Vamos a tomar el almuerzo". **

Le guiñe un ojo a ella antes de salir del vehículo.


	12. Chapter 12

**lo lamento se que no actualizaba desde hace algun tiempo en recompensa subire los dos q faltan para terminar esta historia gracias por leer saludos a todos y nos leemos en las otras historias :) M.A**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **

**Consulte a su amigo en todas las cosas, sobre todo en aquellos que te respetan a ti mismo. **

**Su consejo puede entonces ser útil cuando su amor propio podría afectar su juicio. **

**Séneca (5 aC - 65 dC) **

* * *

Sentí que un peso se había levantado de mis hombros.

'Hiroshi, Yamamoto... soy gay'

No, eso no funcionaría.

Tengo algo que necesito...

No, eso no va a funcionar bien.

Suspiré y mientras recorría mi cepillo por el cabello.

Tal vez yo no estaba lista para decirles.

Para decirle a nadie.

**"Michi". **

Sonreí cuando oí su eco de voz desde abajo.

**"¿Estás lista para irnos?". **

**"Sí, lo estoy... ¿hay algo malo?". **

Haruka no sonreía.

Me incline y la besé.

**"Hiroshi me llamó a las 8 de la mañana... él me gritaba. Me dijo fuera allí tan pronto como pudiera".**

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

**"Yo no tengo prisa, aunque. Tengo que asegurarme de que estás lista para decirles". **

**"Creo que estoy lista. ¿Podemos parar para el desayuno antes de entrar?". **

**"Por supuesto que podemos".**

* * *

**"¿Dónde diablos has estado? Te Llamé a ti hace casi tres horas". **

Me estremecí ante el tono de Hiroshi.

**"¿Cómo te atreves?". **

**"¿De qué estás hablando?". **

Haruka se sentó en la silla frente a Yamamoto.

Él estaba escondido detrás de un periódico.

**"Tiene mucho que explicar la Sra. Tenoh". **

Su voz sonó áspera detrás del papel.

Me quede muda a mirar por encima del hombro de Haruka como el periódico de hoy se cerró de golpe sobre la mesa frente a nosotros.

El titular decía 'Tenoh beso a Kaioh en contra de su voluntad'.

Mi mandíbula cayó en estado de shock.

Debajo del título dos imágenes.

Uno de mi mano agarrando con fuerza la suya, mientras que ella la tenía en mi mejilla.

El otro, yo estaba llorando cuando ella me besó.

**"Están retocadas las fotos".**

Rápidamente hable, tratando de defender a Haruka.

Ella sólo me frunció el ceño.

Fue la única respuesta que yo conocía.

Yo no sabía cómo decirles todavía.

**"No trates de protegerme Michi".**

Ella no me miraba.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en las fotografías.

**"¿Por qué ocultarlo más?". **

Ella me dio una mirada de dolor antes de volver a hablar.

**"Me he sentido atraída por Michiru desde que puse los ojos en ella".**

**"Sabía que no serías capaz de mantener las manos quietas sucia lesbiana".**

No podía dejar que la atacaran de esta manera.

Furiosa, me pasé los dedos por el pelo largo.

Si yo no digo algo pronto, Haruka puede dejarme.

Ella dijo que iba a estar a mi lado, pero no estoy de pie a su lado.

**"No es culpa de ella".**

Mis palabras eran suaves.

**"¿Qué has dicho?". **

Hiroshi habló.

**"Esto no es culpa de ella. Es tan mía como lo es de ella". **

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Haruka.

Yo descanse mi mano sobre la de ella.

**"No puedo vivir una mentira más". **

**"¿Crees que somos estúpidos o algo así Michiru? Te Hemos visto con tus amigas, sólo te cubrimos para protegerte contra tus fans". **

Traté de hablar, pero Yamamoto siguió adelante.

**"No podemos cubrir esto sin embargo. Es por eso que ambos llegamos a la conclusión...". **

Vaciló por un momento.

**"Haruka, estás despedida". **

Ella no dijo una palabra mientras se levantaba.

**"Usted no puede despedirla. Ella es la mejor pianista con la que he tocado". **

**"No te preocupes por mí Michi. Ya encontrarás a alguien tan bueno como yo". **

Me acerque para agarrar su mano para tratar de detenerla.

**"Sé que tu carrera es lo primero...". **

Ella liberó su mano de la mía y salió de la habitación.

**"Si la sigues por esa puerta Michiru... No te molestes en volver". **

Me quedé helada cuando mi mano descansaba en el pomo de la puerta.

¿Mi carrera realmente vale la pena todo esto?

**"Es tu decisión. ¿Deseas mantener tu fama y fortuna? ¿O quieres perder todo por una mujer?".**

**''Quiero ser feliz".**

Me volví hacia ellos.

**"No he sido feliz desde que empecé".**

Di vuelta a la perilla de la puerta.

**"Vete al infierno".**

Abrí la puerta y corrí por el pasillo, con la esperanza de que ella no se haya ido todavía. Por favor que todavía este en el estacionamiento. No puedo hacer nada sin ti Haruka. Necesito tu ayuda.

**"Haruka espera".**

Ella se detuvo cuando abrió la puerta del coche.

**"Mi felicidad es más importante que mi carrera. Y estoy feliz contigo. Siempre he sido feliz contigo Haruka".**

Yo la abracé con fuerza.

**"Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar otro director para nosotros".**

**"¿Como yo?".**

Ella me abrazó. Podía oír su respiración me relaje.

**"Si... como tú. Te amo Haruka.**

**Más de lo que he amado a nada ni a nadie en mi vida".**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **

**Cada tentación es una oportunidad para triunfar sobre el mal. **

**Marc Williams **

* * *

**Un año después **

* * *

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Después de salir de la mejor compañía de discos en Japón tengo tantas ofertas.

Incluso después de que anuncié que soy gay, las ofertas no se retractaron.

Haruka ya se ha convertido en mi manager, mi mejor amiga y mi novia.

La amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Hace dos meses de haber terminado nuestro trasladó desde Tokio a Vancouver, Columbia Británica.

Hemos firmado con una empresa en Canadá.

Cuando visitamos la ciudad quede de acuerdo en que se sentía más como en casa después de Japón.

**"¿Estás lista para seguir adelante?".**

Miré por el espejo.

Me cortó la respiración en la garganta cuando la miré.

Llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

El esmoquin colgaba perfectamente en su cuerpo.

Ella se veía increíble.

**"Voy a estarlo en un momento". **

Saqué mis ojos de Haruka para terminar con mi maquillaje.

Me levanté y examiné mi figura frente al espejo.

Estaba completamente relajada con mi aspecto.

He ganado otros quince kilos durante el año pasado.

Y yo estaba a gusto con ellos.

Nadie me vio como gorda.

Alisé mi terciopelo rojo, mi vestido de la correa de espagueti antes de salir de mi camerino.

Esta era mi primera vez en la historia que tocaba en Los Ángeles.

Ya han pasado años desde que he estado aquí, incluso en los Estados Unidos.

Era un lugar muy bonito, pero la gente de aquí, en su conjunto, son tan groseros.

Todos están en una prisa para hacer las cosas o para ir de un lugar a otro.

Alquilamos un coche para usar durante nuestra estancia aquí, e incluso las habilidades de conducción de Haruka eran aficionados en comparación con estas personas.

Era una locura.

**"Déjalos muerto".**

Ella me sonrió antes de besarme.

**"Lo mismo para ti".**

Yo respondí cuando el beso terminó.

Salió en el escenario delante de mí y se sentó en el piano.

Tengo que ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo, tener una persona hermosa, dulce e increíble en mi vida.

La vi asentir una vez que ella estaba sentada.

Entonces le seguí cuando sus manos empezaron a tocar una familiar, melodía rápida.

Tome mi violín y rápidamente me uní a ella como las luces del escenario se encendieron.

No pude evitar que mi mente vagará a todos los eventos del año pasado.

Tantos que cambiaron mi vida, acontecimientos maravillosos.

Todos ellos compartiéndolos con Haruka.

Mi Haruka.

Mi vida y mi alma.

Mi amiga y compañera.

Mi manager y amante.

Mi mundo.

Compartimos una breve sonrisa antes de pasar a la siguiente canción.

Una pieza seductora lenta que habíamos escrito juntas.

Creo que vino originalmente de una noche de copas.

Me estremecí y me sonrojé cuando recordaba cada vez que tocamos esa pieza en la intimidad de nuestra propia casa.

Nunca pensé que hacer el amor con ella podía ser mejor.

Ninguno de nosotros nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en la última canción de la noche.

Mis ojos eran capaces de concentrarse para entonces ver a la gente sentada en la primera fila.

Todos tenían los ojos cerrados, obviamente, arrullado por la música.

Fruncí el ceño al final, cuando un sonido estridente vino del piano. La charla comenzó por todo el teatro cuando me di vuelta para mirarla.

Al principio pensé que algo le había sucedido a ella.

Mi sangre empezó a hervir cuando la vi allí sentada, mirándome.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Puse mi violín de nuevo en su estuche y me dirigí hacia ella.

**"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?".**

Ella me ignoró mientras se levantaba y caminaba a mi lado para conseguir el micrófono.

**"Me gustaría pedir disculpas personalmente por tropezar con gran parte de la música esta noche". **

Ella me miro por encima del hombro.

**"He estado tan nerviosa esta noche". **

Me acerqué a su lado.

**"¿Por qué?". **

Me incline para susurrarle al oído.

Otra vez ella no me hizo caso.

Mis sentimientos eran en algún lugar entre la preocupación y dolor.

Empecé a caminar fuera del escenario cuando volvió a hablar.

**"Quiero hacer las paces contigo Michiru, y para todos ustedes también. Yo escribí esta canción hace una semana". **

Me detuve y me volví hacia ella.

Se sentó el micrófono en la parte superior del piano y comenzó a tocar.

Era la música más bella que jamás había escuchado en mi vida.

Cerró los ojos mientras tocaba.

Ella ponía su corazón en ello.

Podía sentir la conexión mientras la observaba.

La multitud estalló en aplausos cuando terminó.

Yo no era la única persona para ser la primera en conocer esta hermosa melodía que compuso.

Regrese de nuevo con ella.

Y agarre su mano enlazando mis dedos con los suyos, pero ella me detuvo de darme la vuelta para inclinarse ante la multitud.

**"No he terminado". **

Tomo el micrófono de nuevo, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras hablaba.

**"Te he amado desde el primer día que puse los ojos en ti".**

Me quedé sin aliento, la presencia de la multitud fue empujándose fuera de mi mente.

Sacó una cajita del bolsillo interior.

Para ese momento era sólo Haruka y yo **"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". **

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi visión se volvió borrosa por las lágrimas.

No pude encontrar palabras para hablar.

Nada podía responder.

Después de unos momentos volvió a hablar.

**"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". **

Por fin pude responder cuando oí la misma pregunta en nuestra lengua nativa.

**"Hai".**

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sacó el anillo de la caja que sostenía.

Fue una cáscara de diamante y aguamarina situado en un anillo de oro blanco.

Era precioso.

**"Sí". **

Hablé de nuevo mientras se deslizaba en el dedo.

Mi vida estaba completa.

Tenía a la mujer de mis sueños.

Estaba comprometida con ella... Finalmente sentí aceptación...

**FIN**

* * *

**Llegamos al final de la historia espero la allan disfrutado nos estamos leyendo cuidense y portense mal XD**


End file.
